


It Was Always Me

by YennaWang



Series: DJ Play That Song! [15]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Episode 2x6 sex scene, F/F, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: How would you convince your girlfriend that it was always you, not the demon that had delved into the deepest parts of you? That's exactly what Waverly finds herself needing to do with her girlfriend.DJ Play That Song!"I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. There's nothing that I wouldn't do. Go to the ends of this Earth for you. To make you feel my love."-Make You Feel My Love cover by Sleeping At Last"Oh don't you know, I love, love ya. I'll never let go, oh, I love ya. In all of my dreams, you're all I see. What can I do, but love you."-What Can I Do (But Love You) by Joy Williams





	It Was Always Me

**Author's Note:**

> I still need to edit this, but enjoy. Ended up writing this at 2am.... and I need to be up for work by 7. Oh such bad life choices...

“Well… when you put it that way,” Nicole whispered against Waverly’s lips.

Waverly’s hands shifted to cup Nicole’s face as she felt the taller woman guide her backward. The back of her legs met the bed gently and soon she found herself lying on her bed with Nicole’s body pressed against her own. The comforting weight familiar, safe. She tangled her fingers into the soft ends of Nicole’s hair as their kiss deepened. As their breaths mingled and their hearts raced.

Waverly gasped as one of Nicole’s hands slipped under the hem of her shirt and began to trail its way gently upward. She paused just below the line of her bra and pulled away to look down at Waverly.

“You’re positive it was you?”

Waverly’s heart hurts at seeing the uncertainty in Nicole’s eyes. It’s evident that just her saying that it was her isn’t enough. Nicole’s mind will continue to question whether it was her or not unless she’s utterly and undoubtedly convinced that Waverly was Waverly.

“I… I don’t mean to sound like I don’t trust you. I just, Wave if it wasn’t you… I don’t know what I’d do with myself.”

“It was me, Babe,” Waverly assured as she tucked a lock of hair behind Nicole’s ear. She trailed her index finger down the shell of Nicole’s ear and then softly massaged the lob between her fingers. She looked Nicole straight in the eyes and smirked. “I can show you how much I remember.”

Waverly lifted her head and replaced her fingers with her mouth, sucking softly.

Nicole’s body tensed and she let out a low moan. Her hand pulled out of Waverly’s shirt and she braced herself on the bed, struggling to hold herself up as Waverly’s tongue traced the shell of her ear.

“I know how much that turns you on,” Waverly said huskily as she placed one last kiss to Nicole’s ear. One of the few places that could quickly get Nicole into the mood.

Waverly’s hands grasped the hem of Nicole’s uniform and guided it upward. Nicole instantly sat up and pulled the top over her head and dropped it to the floor. Without hesitation Nicole unclasped her bra and watched as Waverly’s tongue wetted her lips. Even though Nicole was on top, she felt as if Waverly was in complete control and she was okay with that. Especially after everything that had happened between the two of them.

Waverly sat up and nudged her nose against Nicole’s softly. “You’re so beautiful,” she praised just before bringing their lips together. Her tongue dashing out to brush against Nicole’s upper lip, wanting, needing to deepen the kiss. Nicole hummed as their tongues intertwined and they explored one another’s mouths. Waverly’s hands wandered to Nicole’s breasts, massaging them softly. She groaned as she felt Nicole’s nipples harden against her palms.

Waverly parted from Nicole for a split second to remove her blouse and bra. Her hands then went straight to the belt that she had already attempted to take off, but had been stopped. This time, she was successful, freeing Nicole and eventually unbuttoning and unzipping her pants. Nicole slid off of the bed to remove her pants and panties in one swift movement. She returned to the bed, but stood there for a moment to watch Waverly undo her own skin tight jeans. She watched as Waverly wiggled her hips and tried to push them down to free herself.

“Need a hand,” Nicole asked teasingly.

“You already know the answer,” Waverly quipped back. “Remember when my foot got stuck and you fell off the couch?”

Nicole smiled as she took the ends of Waverly’s pant legs and tugged, to help the shorter woman. “How could I forget? I was trying to be smooth and ended up on my ass.”

“I thought it was cute,” Waverly confessed as she kicked her legs, finally freeing them of her jeans. “Plus I offered to kiss it better and you refused.”

“I was embarrassed!” Nicole crawled back onto the bed, her hands on either side of Waverly’s head and holding herself up. “It was only our second time and I was still trying to impress you.”

“You don’t have to try.” Waverly’s eyes flitted away from Nicole’s eyes and to her already swollen lips. “You never had to. I’d fall for you no matter what.”

Nicole smiled down softly at Waverly. “The same goes for you,” she said as she adjusted herself so that one of her legs was between Waverly’s. She pressed down softly, earning a gasp from her girlfriend.

Nicole leaned down as Waverly leaned upwards, their lips meeting once again. This kiss held no hesitation, no uncertainty. It was passionate, loving. There were no need for words when it came to conveying how they felt about one another. Even though they hadn’t said it aloud to one another, each woman knew that she loved the other.

Waverly’s hips rolled upwards, seeking more friction, some type of relief for all the tension that had been building up in her. She wanted Nicole. She needed Nicole. And she always would.

“Fuck, Waves,” Nicole hissed against Waverly’s lips as she felt Waverly’s wetness on her thigh. Even through the panties that Waverly still had on, Nicole felt everything. “I want to taste you.”

“You can have whatever you want. I’m yours.” Waverly’s voice was breathless as Nicole’s lips kissed down her neck and to her collarbones. Nicole sucked softly, leaving marks here and there as she moved her way downwards. She trailed her tongue over the soft flesh of one of Waverly’s breasts and then swirled her tongue around it’s stiffened peak, teasingly.

“Please don’t tease. Not tonight,” Waverly whined.

Nicole smiled into the kiss that she placed just next to Waverly’s nipple. Nicole was notorious for teasing, for edging Waverly closer and closer to the edge without even touching her where she needed her most. This was just another thing that Waverly remembered. Another thing that assured Nicole that it was the woman that she loved all these times.

Waverly’s hand tangled its way into Nicole’s hair and guided her. Nicole chuckled softly as she wrapped her lips around Waverly’s nipple, causing Waverly’s back to arch, her chest pushing upward due to the vibration. Nicole wasted no time in sucking and lashing her tongue out to cause Waverly to whimper. Nicole’s hand massaged Waverly’s other breast and after she felt that she had satisfied Waverly, she switched breasts. Making sure to give the same treatment to both before trailing more burning kisses down over her stomach and then to the inside of her thighs. Nicole rested her cheek against Waverly’s thigh and looked up at the woman. Her skin was flush, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her eyes half lidded as she looked down her body.

“Waves?”

“Hmm?” she hummed.

“I- I’m glad I found you.”

“I’m glad you did too.”

Nicole sat up and then slipped a finger into Waverly’s panties and tugged them down. Nicole smiled as she watched Waverly kick them off and then returned to nestle between her legs.

Nicole planted one more kiss to Waverly’s inner thigh and then moved to where Waverly had been needing her most. Nicole made a broad stroke up Waverly’s folds with her tongue. She did this a couple of times, sometimes using the tip of her tongue to tease around Waverly’s clit. Each stroke caused Waverly to squirm beneath her, for her hand to tighten in her hair, for her breathing to hasten.

“God,” Waverly gasped as her other hand dug into the sheets of the bed. “YEs!” she shouted as Nicole used her hands to spread Waverly’s lower lips and push back her hood. Nicole’s tongue circling her bundle of nerves, sending a jolt through her body. Nicole continued this, bringing Waverly closer and closer to complete ecstasy.

When Waverly’s body began to tense, Nicole moved away from the sensitive area, stopping her from reaching her peak. Instead her tongue slid downwards and teased Waverly’s opening, lapping at the wetness. Her mind being taken over by the addicting taste.

“You taste amazing, Waves,” Nicole hummed. She pushed her tongue in as far as she could, savoring the taste and feeling. Nicole could spend the rest of her life doing what she was doing now and would be completely content.

Both of Waverly’s hands were now tangled in Nicole’s hair. She held her down as she rolled her hips, her mind going blank as Nicole fucked her with her tongue. Her moans and gasps got louder. Nicole’s name and expletives slipping from her lips more frequently. She was close once again and all she knew was that she had to keep Nicole in place. She needed the release that she was nearly at.

Nicole knew that she had worked Waverly up enough and didn’t try to pull away. She allowed Waverly to grind against her mouth, urged herself to hold her breath a little bit longer, knowing that it wouldn’t take much more to push Waverly completely over the edge.

Nicole lifted one of her hands and with her thumb she pushed down hard on Waverly’s clit. That was all it took to make the smaller woman’s whole body to tense. For her body to curve away from the bed and her fingers to dig into Nicole’s scalp. For her eyes to clench shut and her mouth to fall open in a silent scream. It seemed as if it was an eternity before Waverly’s back met the bed again and her gasping breaths to fill the room.

“Holy hell,” Waverly whispered as she threw her forearm over her eyes. Her chest was rapidly rising and falling as she tried to compose herself. Her body shivered as the last aftershocks of her orgasm spread through her body.

Nicole kissed her way slowly up Waverly’s body, eventually placing a gentle kiss to Waverly’s arm that covered her face. Nicole wrapped her hand around her wrist, guiding Waverly’s arm away so that she could get a good look at the woman that she had just made love to.

“That was… wow,” Waverly mumbled, still trying to compose herself.

“You’re wow,” Nicole returned as she rolled off of Waverly, her arms folded behind her head to prop her up slightly.

“I need a minute.”

“Take all the time you need.”

“I’m so lucky.”

“No. I’m the lucky one,” Nicole continued to stare up at the ceiling as she thought about all the things that made her the one that was more lucky.

Waverly rolled over onto her side, propping herself up with one arm. Her free hand trailed random patterns over Nicole’s stomach, causing the redhead’s muscles to tense.

“You’re freckles are so cute,” Waverly pointed out as her fingers trailed over the few freckles that were on Nicole’s torso. Waverly had remembered seeing other small freckles on her arms and legs as well. Not many, just random ones splashed here and there.

Waverly’s hand slid downward, causing Nicole’s breath to hitch. Her fingers went through Nicole’s soaked folds and then to her swollen clit. Waverly teased it softly through the hood, causing Nicole to moan. Waverly made sure to be gentle, knowing that Nicole was extremely sensitive there.

Nicole unfolded her arms and let her head fall back onto the pillow. She lifted her hand, running her fingers through Waverly’s long, now tousled hair. Her gaze was fixed on Waverly’s face. Waverly bit into her lower lip as she concentrated on what she was doing. Her nose twitched at random times, causing the bridge of it to wrinkle slightly. Her eyes flitted all over Nicole’s body. Her cheeks were flushed still and her forehead glistened with a light layer of sweat.

Nicole’s hips bucked as Waverly’s fingers left her clit and slid into her. She groaned as Waverly set an unbearably slow pace.

“Yes, just like that,” Nicole encouraged.

Waverly gradually built up her pace and eventually added a third finger. Her thumb teased Nicole’s clit softly through her hood, causing Nicole’s mind to go blank and for her to see stars as she closed her eyes. She groaned softly and curled her toes as she slowly fell over the brink and into complete pleasure. Her orgasm washed over her slowly, and spread through her whole body. It hummed with pleasure for longer than she could ever recall having done before. Waverly’s fingers still easing in and out of her, drawing out each and every bit of pleasure.

Nicole reached down and pulled Waverly’s fingers from her. She guided her hand to her lips, kissing and licking clean each and every finger. She slowly opened her eyes, finding Waverly’s that were wider than usual due to her actions.

“Thank you,” Nicole murmured as she let go of Waverly’s hand and pulled her down into her arms.

Waverly instantly rested her head on Nicole’s chest and wrapped a leg over Nicole’s.

“Nicole,” Waverly began, but stopped.

“Yeah?”

“It was always me. I promise.”

“I know,” Nicole said before drifting to sleep with the woman she loved in her arms.


End file.
